This invention relates to devices used to organize rope, and more specifically, to a rope hook for keeping ropes organized during coiling, uncoiling and storage.
Ropes of all types are used in all manners of endeavors, and there are many, many kinds of rope. Anyone who uses ropes is familiar with the problems encountered when coiling and uncoiling the rope. While correct coiling procedures are dictated to some extend by the kind of rope, an example illustrates the point. Correct coiling of a xe2x80x9claidxe2x80x9d ropexe2x80x94that is, a rope that has several strands that are twisted about one another along the longitudinal axis of the ropexe2x80x94requires that the rope be looped over onto itself in a manner that accommodates for longitudinal twisting of the rope caused by the formation of numerous loops. This is typically requires that the rope be twisted about xc2xc to xc2xd of a turn along the longitudinal axis of the rope for each loop formed in the coil. If this procedure is followed the rope will tend to not tangle. Braided ropexe2x80x94rope that has a soft, woven outer cover and a braided corexe2x80x94often does not require longitudinal twisting during coiling.
Regardless of the specific coiling procedure that is followed, unless a rope is coiled properly, then it can easily become twisted and knotted when it is uncoiled or paid-out the next time it is used. A knotted, tangled rope can be an inconvenience. Depending upon the use to which the rope is being made, a tangle or a knot can present a dangerous situation.
In rock climbing ropes are often used to provide a safety back up for the climbers. In a typical two-climber team, one climber leads each section or pitch of the climb, setting protection and securing the rope to the protection as the climber progresses up the section. The length of each pitch is dictated by various factors, including to some degree by the length of the rope. The second climber belays the lead climber and pays out rope as the lead climber progresses up the pitch. In belaying the lead climber the second climber must keep the rope somewhat taut. This provides protection for the lead climber if he or she falls, and helps minimize the vertical distance that the falling climber drops.
When the lead climber reaches the top of the pitch he or she top belays for the second, lower climber as that climber ascends the pitch. As the rope is pulled upwardly by the top-belaying climber, it must be coiled to keep it out of the way of the second climber.
Climbing ropes can be quite long, up to 200 feet or more, and the ropes are often quite heavy. In most cases while the second or lower climber is belaying the lead climber, the belaying climber loops the rope over some object such as an arm, leg, knee, ledge or whatever else might happen to be available, and pays it out by pulling out loops of rope one at a time as the lead climber progresses up the pitch. It is common practice for the climber who is managing the rope to lay the rope across his or her knee in what is called a xe2x80x9clap coil.xe2x80x9d That is, the coil of rope is draped over a knee such that the loops on either end of the coil are positioned on opposite sides of the knee. This helps to keep the rope in place and to keep it organized.
But the belaying climber does not simply hold on to the ropexe2x80x94if the lead climber fell the stress put on the rope as it tightened to stop the fall would be so great that the rope would simply pull out of the belaying climber""s hands. Instead, the belaying climber has the rope set through a control device such as a figure 8 or other belay/rappel device that applies frictional braking forces to the rope to stop a fall.
It can be difficult to pay out the rope while holding it over one arm and feeding it through a figure 8 when the lead climber is climbing, and keep to rope organized at the same time. These difficulties are magnified when on technical pitches. It can also be very tiring to hold a rope in this way for any length of time, and it can take a long time to lead through a technical section of a climb. During the time when the lead climber is climbing, the rope that is being held by the belaying climber, if it is not well organized and coiled, can become tangled on equipment or other objects. This can be a dangerous problem for the lead climber, who may not be in close contact with the belaying climber. Adverse weather magnifies all of these concerns. Organized ropes are therefore of extreme importance to climbers.
As another example of the importance of organized ropes, halyards on sailboats are often in the way when a sail is raised. When a sail is fully raised the halyard is at its longest length below the mast. For instance, when a main sail is raised the main halyard extends out of the mast near where the mast is stepped to the deck. To keep the halyard relatively organized it is typically coiled and the coil is lashed to a cleat or winch drum near the bottom of the mast. Even assuming proper coiling, the coiled halyard does not always stay where it is supposed to stay. This is especially true during rough conditions where the seas may be breaking over the deck. If the halyard comes loose then a sailor has to be sent topside to lash the halyard back in place. In calm conditions this is an inconvenience. In heavy weather conditions it is dangerous.
Furthermore, if the halyard is not coiled properly it can become tangled when the sail is dropped. A tangled halyard can be a serious problem if there is a need to drop the sail rapidly. For example, if the main sail needs to be reefed quickly it is important to be able to drop the sail and reef it without tangling the halyard. Reefing in rough conditions is difficult enough without having to untangle a knotted halyard, or a coiled halyard that has been lashed to the mast in such a way as to make unlashing difficult.
It can be appreciated therefore that there is a need for devices that keep properly coiled ropes organized.
The present invention provides a solution to the problem of disorganized rope coils, and is particularly useful in situations such as climbing and sailing where neatly organized ropes are essential. The invention comprises a hook having a U-shaped section for holding a coil of rope. An adjustable strap is provided to close the U-shaped hook section when the rope is fully coiled and suspended in the U-shaped hook. The U-shaped hook is preferably resilient so that it compresses the rope coil when closed. The hook includes means for attachment to a belt, for use during climbing, or to a fixed object such as a mast.